A father's journey!
by carson34
Summary: Michael faces a new journey of being a father. How will Fiona adjust to having a little girl in her life? Also I am working on a fan fic for Jesse
1. Chapter 1

_**Author note:**_ Hey guys, I am looking forward to the new season of Burn Notice and what's best to past the next three weeks. So this story line, Fiona is not the mother of Michael's child. Relax it's my creation for Burn Notice. Michael has a two-year old daughter that Fiona is planning on helping him raise his daughter after her mom died. I have a lot of other storylines in mind for you all. I hope that you all like chapter one.

- Madeline's house -

Michael is returning home with his two-year old daughter Lily. He's worried about introducing her to Fiona since that he did know about his daughter and never told her about the child. Michael drives up to his mother's house and have her watch his daughter for a bit so he can warm Fiona up to the idea of him having a child. His mom had known about her granddaughter.

Michael: Sweetie, let's go to see grandma.

He picks up his daughter and walks to the front door. He walks into the house and his mother sees her.

Michael: hey mom

Madeline: Is this Lily?

Michael: yeah. Just be careful for the first couple of minutes because you're new to her. It took her like five minutes to warm up to me yesterday.

Madeline: When Fiona going to meet her?

Michael: I'm heading to meet and bringing her back here to meet my daughter.

Lily smiles at her grandma and reaches for her. Madeline takes her granddaughter and they head to play.

- Michael's Loft -

Fiona is waiting for Michael to come home. He said that he was dropping by his mom's house first. Michael's car finally pulls up and she starts to smile. Michael walks into the front door and smiles.

Michael: hey.

Fiona: hey.

Michael: You need to sit down.

Fiona: Why? What's going on?

Michael: one of my ex-girlfriend said that she was pregnant two years ago and gave birth to my daughter. Her name is Lily. She's at my mom's house. I want you to meet her.

Fiona: I need time.

Michael: Where are you going to stay?

Fiona: here.

Michael: alright. I will see if my mom will watch her tonight.

Fiona: no. You can bring her here.

Michael: are you sure?

Fiona: yes. She's your daughter. If I am going to be part of your life then she will be part of mine. What happen to her mom?

Michael: She died during childbirth. Her parents took care of my daughter until I could get there.

Fiona: alright. Lets go get your daughter.

Michael and Fiona head to his mom's house to pick up Lily and bring her home. However before they can bring her home, They have to get things for her. Michael watches her interact with Fiona. After it's bedtime for Lily, Fiona and Michael were laying in bed.

Michael: (whisper) how are you doing with the news?

Fiona: (whisper) she reminds me of her father.

Michael: (whisper) that's good.

Michael and Fiona fall asleep and the next morning Michael wakes up first and checks on Lily. She's fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: alright guys I am back to write a new chapter of this storyline. Sorry it's been months but have been working on other storylines. Burn Notice returns on June 6th!

Lily is turning three today so Michael and Fiona are taking her out for her birthday. Michael loves having his daughter living with him and Fiona. They had moved out of the loft and into their first house. Michael was cleaning up her bedroom.

Lily: daddy, when are we going to leave for my birthday dinner?

Michael: as soon as daddy gets this done. Why don't you find Fiona and you go shopping for some new clothes for you?

Lily: alright daddy.

Fiona walks in the room as soon as Lily had came and found her.

Fiona: You told her that you want me to take her shopping. Why?

Michael: because I knew that you guys would enjoy it.

Fiona and Lily leave and Michael finishes up putting Lily's new room together. Sam and Jesse gets there and approves of the new room.

Jesse: She's going to love it in her.

Michael: Yes, I know. Mom's setting one up at her house when we have business to take care of and has to stay the night there.

Sam: that's good. Speaking of the birthday girl, where is she?

Michael: Fiona and I decided to have Fiona take her shopping.

Sam: Do you know if Fiona wants to adopted her?

Michael: I don't know. I will have to wait and find out about it thou. I hope that she does. I know that she loves her.

Fiona and Lily come into the house right when he said that. Lily runs up to Jesse and gives him a hug and does the same to Sam.

Michael: are you ready to go?

Lily: yes daddy I am.

The family celebrate her birthday and look forward to her next milestone.

Author Note: I know that this chapter is short but I have a lot of storylines that i am trying to do right now. This is going to be the last update for this storyline.


End file.
